Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {3} \\ {0} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-1} & {-2} \\ {2} & {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-1} & {3}+{-1} & {3}+{-2} \\ {0}+{2} & {3}+{-1} & {-1}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {2} & {1} \\ {2} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$